Know the real me
by misspokey101
Summary: Sequel to I fell in love with a guy but your a girl...Lemon's will be in this story xx PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS CLAMP does.

A/n: sequel to I fell in love with a guy but you're a girl. LEMONS will be in this story some were so by my beta's instructions I am rating it M, because as some of you may of realised in the last story I made a mistake sorry to all the litterer people. PLEASE REVIEW..

Chapter 1

"Syaoran" A lady with long black flowing hair and a traditional Chinese dress called out demandingly, as she enters her six bedroom mansion in Hong Kong.

"..."

"Syaoran" Yelan Li shouts out again, after getting no answer from her son.

Giving up and sending someone to search for him, she decides to take a seat on one of her very expensive furnisher suites in her elegant lounge to wait for her boy's appearance.

Seconds later a scowling Syaoran could be seen coming down a large stair case, silently following Yelan's house keeper Wei to the room his mother occupied.

"Ah Syaoran there you are" Yelan utters out in a calm yet authoritative voice, as she eyed her son come in to the room and bow at her before taking a seat across from her with a straight posture.

"What is this I have heard about you dropping out of school and returning home? I thought you come home because it was your holiday?" Yelan questions Syaoran knowingly.

"It was just before the holidays that I dropped out anyway, what's the problem about it? !" Syaoran answers his mother shrugging, picking up his coffee he was just served by their maid.

"Dropping out of school is highly unrespectable towards our family's name Syaoran, as the sole heir of the Li clan you must receive the best education you can."

"Well I am sorry mother but I am not going back there, it's too much trouble for me?" Syaoran says lowly as his brows crease in hatred for himself and his fists clench in his lap tightly.

"O really Syaoran, I must say it's been a while since you said something was troublesome. I thought you were happy in Tokyo, when I rung you the last few times you seemed to be happy? I myself did not believe it when you told me that all those girls who were trying to court you stopped! " Yelan states out to Syaoran watching him closely before continuing curiously...

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Syaoran Li"

"Fine, I basically fell in love with someone I thought was the same gender as me..."

"GGGAY, your Gay...o dear lord, our family ...our respect...is...you're.." Yelan swoons out trying her hardest not to faint in her seat, at the news that her only son and heir to her family future had turned homosexual while in Tokyo.

The staff in the room after hearing their master's sudden confession were also experiencing a state of shock, so when Yelan dropped her cup on the floor in the facility no one reacted except Syaoran.

"Mother...mother, are you ok" Syaoran runs to his mother's side concerned kneeling next to her and picking up her cup, before continuing.

"Don't worry mother i am not gay, i just thought i was for a time."

"RRealyy?" Syaoran nodded instantly at Yelan's shaky question.

Feeling her calm down he placed her cup on the table and returned to his seat, before beginning to talk again, this time in more detailed manor being careful not to shock everyone again.

"She was really a girl, she just took on the role as a boy in order to help her friend but...

"But..." Yelan pressed him on, to carry on with his story.

"I ended up blackmailing her into helping me as well, with my girl problems then as our escapade developed so did my feelings for her... "

"So you were not really gay, you just fell in love with a cross dresser that made you think you were?"

"Well as I just said I was the one who blackmailed her first so... I guess we were both equally at fault, any way that person almost died because of me...and now...AHH" Syaoran growls out in frustration ruffling his hair.

"Well if you ask me you're well rid of that troublesome girl and as long as she is now in good health, she should no longer be any of your concern! I will make arrangements for your transfer to Hong Kong academy straight away."

"Ok mother I understand" Syaoran says simply as he gets up and leaves his mothers view with a bow.

Moments later he was out of the room and heading back up to his own, sighing out of longing the whole way for Sakura and her presence that he missed so much next to him.

'All you would do was bother me at the start, so why do I find it so troubling to not even know if you're still alive... S..I hope you are ok? I miss you so much." Syaoran thought meekly, feeling his mood worsen causing him to punch out uncontrollably at his wall.

Resentment, pain and anger present in every strike he connected...

...With Sakura and Tomoyo... School

"Tomoyo has Eriol heard anything from Syaoran yet? It's been almost two months" Sakura asks her best friend urgently running to her locker.

"No not from him directly anyway but Yelan Syaoran's mother phoned him yesterday and asked him to help pack up all of Syaoran's stuff, we are guessing from that action Sakura that Syaoran is not coming back."Tomoyo answers her sadly.

At hearing this Sakura's eyes fell, causing weeping tears of hopelessness to escape.

"I am so sorry Sakura" Tomoyo bits her lip farcing back her own tears, extending a comforting arm out to her friend for support.

"It's ok Tomoyo" Sakura says out after a moment, stopping her cries.

"That's the spirit Sakura, there are plenty more fish in the sea." Tomoyo nods out, looking at Sakura trying to smile.

"No no that's just it, there is not, not for me anyway. I want that one, no matter what. I will get him back." Sakura tells Tomoyo as her tear filed eyes turn in to resolved ones.

"Guys" Eriol shouts out to them running towards the still huddled girls.

"I know what school Syaoran got transferred too, aunty Yelan just let it slip out to me on the phone."

"REALLY" The two cry out in unison.

"Yes, he stared Honk Hong academy about two weeks ago" Eriol utters to them quietly so only they could hear, making Sakura smile appear for the first time in two months.

"I have to go, Eriol do you think the school would give me that exchange they offered me last year to go there? The one for being a exceptional student in Chinese?"

"Yes I think so but Sakura if you take that, it would mean you would have to move there."Eriol says to her seriously, hoping she would reconsider her rashness.

"Yea I know and I will miss you two but I have to follow my heart..." Sakura tells him determined, before feeling a light push forward by Tomoyo's hands on her back.

"GO...GO TO HIM AND BRING THAT IDIOT BACK IN LOVE WITH THE REAL YOU!" Tomoyo screams at Sakura with encouragement.

"Tomoyo" Sakura turns to Tomoyo and hugs her, appreciation rushing through her for her friend's deep motivational speech.

"Well then if you have Tomoyo's vote in this, there is really nothing more I can say except good luck and we will come visit the next time we have off."Eriol smiles out at Sakura pulling his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks"

...Sakura's house...7pm

"NO"

"Toya"

"NO"

"Ahh will you just keep quiet, i am asking dad.

"It's still going to be no."

"Hang on Toya." Sakura's dad interrupted them, making the room silent

"This scholarship, you were offered it before wasn't you? About a year ago I believe."

"Yes dad I was but I wanted to properly think about it and now I have I really want to go...the car accident made me realise what I treasure in life..." Sakura trailed of as she thought to herself 'Syaoran'.

"O I see and the thing that is so important to you...that's education is it?" her father asks her proudly, knowing full well that his daughter wasn't lying about realising something that was precious to her. He just wasn't sure that it was education or learning, that she was so hell bent on moving for.

"Ok, you can go but on one condition."

"What's that dad?"Sakura questions him anxiously

"That you don't stay there alone, I give my friend a ring that lives in Hong Kong she owns a large house and i will ask her if she could put you up for your time there .Deal?"

"Ok Dad you got It." she smiles warmly at him before giving him a hug of appreciations.

"Sakura it's not a definite yes yet it all depends on Yelan she already has to cope with her own four daughters and son, much less you if she agrees.."

"Dad are you serious, you're just going to let the monster go to china alone." Toya utters to their father in disbelief.

"Well she did turn eighteen a month ago, I am sure she will be fine Yelan will see to that. She has never been one to trifle with, that women used to even scare me on occasions in the past."

...Next day...Air port..

"Now Sakura you be good for Yelan, she is sending her son to pick you up from the air port over there." Fujitaka hug's her again as he bids his only daughter a good bye, as he sees her walk on the plain.

"I have sent Yelan money for you for the month and I will come and visit next week" he shouts after her waving happily.

"Ok dad I love you. See you soon"

...Three hours later...

Sakura exits the plain and makes her way down the stairs of it with a skip, picking her suit case from up from the conveyer belt as she spots it.

Then seconds later, for the first time in two months her green emerald eyes meet amber infuriated ones.

'Syaoran...'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS Clamp does.

Chapter 2 Air port Normal P.O.V. ..Friday 7:00PM

Sakura's eyes widened and her legs started to quiver, so she held her suit cases for support. She just couldn't believe that out of all the people in Hong Kong, Syaoran Li the same person that was her objective to fine hear was standing before her eyes.

'i can't believe it...its him it really is him' Sakura thought excitedly looking at him, immediately trying to resist the uncontrollable urge to just jump into his arms.

As Sakura neared Syaoran from the air plane gate she just come out from, she notices that he was looking for something or someone holding a piece of card angrily walking about near her.

'Mmm his mood is anything but good today.' However Sakura being who she was chose to ignore that fact about Syaoran and walked towards him regardless, smiling stupidly to herself.

"Umm eexcuse me, I...I was wwandering..." Sakura blushes out at Syaoran as he taps his arm gently, to gain his attention.' God Sakura, what's the matter with you? It has only been two months that you haven't seen him, so stop blushing so much and acting really girly. Just talk to him like you used to.' A voice inside Sakura's head tells her, until another voice starts to say after 'yes but I was a guy then, not a woman for heaven's sake.'

Syaoran eyed the person who stopped him for a moment with a seriously fed up expression 'So troublesome...this idiot woman, what does she want with me? It looks like she is having an inner battle with herself just standing there blankly. What a weirdo. I don't have time to stand around here with her, while she just stands there blushing at me stupidly. I have to find that Sakura person and bring her back to mother.' Syaoran thinks out, leaving Sakura hastily to continue his search around the air port with a certain persons name in mind.

'Ahh how am I even supposed to be able to find this person' Sakura' without a picture anyway? 'She has green eye and auburn hair.' Yes thank you for that bit of information mother. 'Syaoran reminds himself of his mother's clue to fining 'that' person as the frustration in him took over causing him to feed his fingers through his hair pissed.

"Hay you! I didn't finish talking to you." A bad tempered scream hollows out, causing everyone in the crowd of people in the airport to turn and look at Sakura as she stocks over to Syaoran's side angrily.

Sakura see's Syaoran's annoyed face and deadly glare aimed at her as she approached him, before he growls out to her lowly.

"What do you want with me you silly little bitch? Get a life and lev-"Syaoran's rants out at Sakura but stops suddenly when he realises her appearance 'Green eye's, auburn hair she must be 'Her' but if she is...then why...why do i feel like I have seen those eyes before. ' Syaoran looks at Sakura dazed, before she knocks him out of it by finishing his previous sentence.

"LLeavvee..." Sakura says out of a shaky voice a deep hurt expression present all over her face as tears poured down it all of a sudden.

"Hay, what are you doing? You are in a airport you know, stop crying. Come on let's go!" Syaoran orders out at her, before he grabs her wrist with one of his hands and her suitcase with the other dragging her to the nearest exit he could find.

"Wwhere are we going?" Sakura stumbles out at him tying to control her fast beating heart, as she trips a few times on nothing as he pulls her along to his car.

"Home" he tells her simply, causing Sakura to look at him in an unbelievable way.

"Butt I don't even know you!" Sakura states at him pulling her hand away from his grip, hurriedly stopping them both from moving.

'Well technically I do, but he does not know that? So why is he taking me home? A complete stranger to him no less.' Sakura thought seriously, looking at him almost demandingly.

"You're Sakura, right?" Syaoran tells her plainly, looking at her for an answer.

Sakura's eyes gaped at his knowledge in surprise...

"You know?"

"Of cause I do!"

"Who told you?"

"My mother" Syaoran notifies her shrugging, thinking slackly to himself 'God i hate woman, So troublesome!'

"Then how does your mother know of me?"

"Your father!"

'My father... 'Sakura repeats him in her mind, before reality hits her

' O my god, it's his family that I will be staying with here... In the same house as Syao-'

...Syaoran's P.O.V.

"HAY" I call out to the woman shocked, knowing full well that she was about to faint on me.

I immediately leaned forward and was able to catch her falling form before it hit the ground near my car luckily.

'How bothersome' I thought to myself as I turned the figure slouched in my arms around, so i could put her in my car sticking the middle seat belt around her for safety.

'Bloody hell not even in the last three months have I had to go through so much bother, just because of just one person. I mean she shouts and cries in the middle of the airport at me, then she faints on my ass. I can't even imagine the trouble I will have to go through sharing a house with her for a year.'

...Normal P.O.V...Li Mansion ...8:00PM

"Mother, mother."Syaoran calls out in the halls of the mansion irritated, as he enters it hurriedly.

"What is it Syaoran, why are you hollowing for me? It is very disrespectful." Yelan tells him frowning.

"I am sorry mother, it's just that the woman you sent me out to find fainted on the way here, now she is in my car completely out of it."

"What how? Why didn't you bring her in with you? Is she a big girl?" his mother questions him wonderingly.

"No mother she is not fat, I could of carried her but i just chose not to because after all this girl is not my responsibility. So just get Wei to fetch her in." The guy answers his mother firmly, while thinking sadly. 'The only person I have ever volunteered to carried was S, I refuse to carry anyone that i don't have any feelings for.'

"Very well, Wei "Yelan shouts out to her house keeper, causing Syaoran to smirk' she tells me not to shout in the house, yet she is practically screaming for Wei.'

"Syaoran, Syaoran. Snap out of your daze and go with Wei, instead of just standing there and looking at me smirking. It does not suit you dear."

"Yes mother, sorry." Syaoran bows to her in apology, before Wei approaches also bowing in respect to his lady.

"You hollowed madam." Wei tells her smiling.

"HHollowed..Wei.. how could you tease me like that" Yelan blushes out as she looked at him embarrassed.

"Well I wander what's going on here? "Syaoran mocks out to the two other people in front of him, noticing the blush deeply imbedded on his mums face.

"What? Don't be so silly Syaoran! You know as well as I do that, I haven't dated anyone in sixteen years since you father died." Yelan says lowly, the blush on her face reddening slightly.

"Cough Cough" at this all eyes turned to Wei who could be seen going slightly pink as well, before he turns to look at Yelan.

"My lady, what was the reason you called me?"

"O yes could you go and fetch our new guest from Syaoran's car?"

"What? But sorely Master Syaoran would of..."

"No Wei i am afraid he did not. Syaoran refused to lift her in for some reason, maybe she is fat. Anyway he will however be accompany you to get her. Right Syaoran."

"Yes mother." Syaoran agrees sighing out, as he follows Wei towards his car.

"She is in the back Wei"

"Ok" Wei opens the back door and what he saw surprised him.

"Umm Master Syaoran, it appears that the young lady was sick on the way here."

"WHAT." Syaoran barks out angrily, running to his car to open his car door wider.

"For fuck sake, this girl... she even got it on my new leather designed seats. Quick Wei get this trouble maker out of my bloody car."

Wei nods at him, leaning over her to undo her seat belt being careful not to touch the sick that was all over the woman. A few seconds later he had her out of the car and in his arms, her body dropping loosely in his hold.

"Don't worry about your car Syaoran I will clean it personally for tomorrow. " The house keeper informs him smiling sincerely.

"Ok, thank you Wei" Syaoran tells him, following out of the driveway.

Syaoran glanced over at Sakura's figure, glaring at her body intensely.

'Where have I seen that position before...'

Wei stopped tiredly, meters from the house.

"Wei..here let me take her..." Syaoran trails off holding out his arms for her form, surprising Wei with his actions.

"Sir I thought you refused to carry her? Besides the lady is covered in sick?"

"Its fine" Syaoran assures him causing him to hand over the girl gratefully to him.

"I would of been able to handle it if I didn't have to do the other maids jobs today, almost three called in sick." Wei informs him, as he goes on in ahead of Syaoran leaving him alone with Sakura's sleeping frame in his arms.

Syaoran on the other hand completely dazed off in to another world when he received Sakura, not hearing Wei at all.

'I know this body weight, this posture as its being carried ...' Syaoran thinks to himself positively, while is hand knowingly comes up to her face to move a strand of her hair from her face softly to get a better look at it.

'I am sure of it...but how and why' Syaoran asks himself unbelievably.

After realising what he did tears start to swell up in his eyes, causing him to grab a hold of Sakura's body even tighter.

His legs gave out from underneath him, putting him in a knelling position on the floor of the mansion he just entered moments ago with Sakura. He turns her body up in his arms squeezing it out of longing, still unable to control his tears.

"Its you, it really is you. I thought that the day i left was the last time I would ever get to see you, O god I missed you." Syaoran tells Sakura in a whisper, lightly kissing her head before bringing her body into another hug.

"Syaoran, what's the matter, why are you...You never cry? What's going on?." Yelan asks her son worried, now summoning two of the male maids she saw in sight to take Sakura off of him.

"NO" he growls out at the men who approached him for Sakura.

The men unconsciously stepped back from him intimidated by the look they were getting given, it was if Syaoran was telling them 'Touch her and I will kill you!'

An instant later, he composes himself and stands to answer his mother simply shrugging "Its nothing mother I just stubbed my toe."

"For god sake the future of the Li clan, kneels on the floor crying, causing a scene because he knocks his toe. Syaoran are you sure you wasn't lying to me, when you told me that you was not gay?"

" I am defiantly sure I am not, don't forget I was carrying two people's weight."

"Two, O yes how is she, she looks ill?"

"I think it's just travel sickness, her body is probably just adjusting to being here."

"Ok well let's get her cleaned up, stick her on the couch and wake her up!" Yelan orders her son, as she gestures to the lounge with her hand.

"Umm wake her, mum I don't think that will work until morning."

'After all eating chocolate cake and sleeping is the only thing this girl can do brilliantly, better than anyone else.' Syaoran thinks smiling at his past experiences with the person he was still holding protectively.

"Don't be stupid Syaoran, just do as I say."

"Ok" he tells her complying, gently lowering Sakura's body on the couch and stepping away from her.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" Yelan shakes her pointlessly.

"WAKE UP "She shouts out to her now, still not getting a response.

"A HH I give up, get a maid upstairs to help me wash and change her.

...Syaoran's P.O.V. that night...

Caterpillar, why are you here? It couldn't be for me right? After all I nearly killed you...I promised I would never come and fined you again, even though I knew it meant leaving the one and only person I would ever love in Tokyo...So why?...' I thought as i lied on my bed, trying to sleep but failing.

' I just can't let you know that I know, until i find out why! "


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS Clamp does.

Chapter 3

Next Morning 7:00AM

Sakura wakes up from her sleep dazedly, she pushes her body up in to a seated position and lets the events from yesterday replay in her mind fuzzily.

'I was..and then Syaoran..O god where am I?'Sakura asks out worried, as she realises that the room she was in was unfamiliar to her.

'Did the cold Syaoran I met at the air port, end up taking me home? Or did he leave in the car park and let someone else pick me up?' She wonderers to herself, getting off the bed she was occupying.

Sakura looked at the room she was in and gasped in surprise, it was just so big to her. It had traditional Chinese style decor, with a different type of oil painting on each wall. Not to mention the bed she was just in, it was huge with red and gold silky bedding surrounding it complimenting it even more.

"knock, knock"

"O good you are awake miss, everyone is waiting for your arrival down stairs. Please follow me!" Wei says to Sakura noticing that she was awake, as he enters her room with a knock.

"Anno, but were am I?" Sakura asks Wei timidly, as she backs away from him scared.

Then the next thing Wei knew, Sakura was by the bed and was grabbing the duvet from it to rap her whole body up in it protectively.

"AHH miss." The house keeper, calls out to a now completely rolled up Sakura.

"..."

...5 minutes later.. Down stairs..

"Well Wei, where is she?" Yelan asks Wei anxiously, as he comes down the stairs unaccompanied making everyone else in the room look at him sceptically.

"Well actually...it appears that the young miss has taken refuge in her blanket from me madam." he answers her sighing.

"Ha ha ha." Syaoran laughs out amused causing Yelan, Wei and his four sisters to look at him puzzled.

"Mother I think Syaoran is broken!" One of Syaoran's sisters tell their mother weirdly, as she pokes him in the arm continuously trying to snap him out of his laughing fit.

'Syaoran, what has gotten into you? In the eighteen years I have raised you I've never even seen you show the amount of emotions, as what you have in the last twenty for hours. Does this change in you have something to do with Sakura? Ah I can't think with this racket going on.'

"SYAORAN LI, Stop your laughing immediately, I can't think while you're making that noise." Yelan orders out at him deadly, making everyone in the room stop everything instantly.

The woman rubbed her temples in frustration, today has already been too much for her to handle. 'How am I going to get this girl down here and ready for school? It's her first day today, but by the looks of the situation I will be lucky enough to get her in there by next week.'

Then seconds after thinking this Yelan spots her son get up of his seat and walk up the stairs smiling stupidly to himself, as if he knew something she and the rest of the family did not.

...Up Stairs..Sakura's room.

"Hay" Syaoran says coming in to the room that Sakura was in, crossing it in few long strides with his hands in his pockets.

Nearing the bed he tried to stop his emotions from leaking out into a laugh, at the sight of her caterpillar form he knew far too well.

"Syaoran" The voice exclaims happy escaping from her bind hurriedly, running to him excitedly knocking him backwards suddenly on to the floor with a thud as her body follows his.

Then as if instantly later amber met emerald in an unforgettable emotion field stare. Sadness, longing and most importantly the love they felt for each other filled their eyes the minute they locked gazes. Their faces neared one another, neither one having the strength or the will to pull away until...

"Uhum"

Inches from each other's kiss, Sakura and Syaoran stop and look up toward the door stunned.

"Syaoran what is going on here?" Yelan demands out to her son seeing him and Sakura on the floor about to kiss.

"Nnothing" the two on the carpet stutter out in unison, as a very red Sakura gets up off of Syaoran offering a hand to help him up.

Excepting the hand he hops up into a standing position, hoping that his mother was not catching his blush too but was deeply wrong.

"Well it did not look like nothing to me, your blushing!" She tells her son knowingly, frowning at him.

"AHHH, mother." Syaoran say's out to her in defeat, before he turns to Sakura softening his tone a little. "Sakura go to the bathroom next door and have a shower for school, I have already put your new cloths in there for you. Meet me in my car in twenty minutes, O and don't forget to grab some breakfast."

"Ok Syaoran. Umm and nice to meet you Mrs Li." Sakura bows to the lady in front of them respectfully, before complying with Syaoran's orders eagerly.

"Yelan stood in her guest rooms amazed. 'I thought it would take a month to get that girl ready for school here and Syaoran does it in less than a minute? Something suspicious is defiantly up with the two of them I am sure of it! There is no way Syaoran would let someone of the opposite sex touch him, let alone get as close as she just did to near enough kiss him?'

...Car...8:20AM

'Come on Caterpillar, we are going to be late. It won't go well for you on your first day... AHHH come to think of it I could of asked you earlier why you choose to move here and go to Hong Kong academy.'

"Tap Tap" Sakura's hand touches his window lightly making him look at her so she could smile at him, before she got in.

"Nice cap" Syaoran smirks out, noticing the only bit of non school uniform she was wearing.

Flicking it over her eyes out of habit, he froze and hoped Sakura didn't notice his mistake which luckily she didn't because the only thing she was interested in at that moment was dazedly staring at him.

Seconds later Sakura eyes flew on a girl she saw across the road from them getting her car, wearing the same uniform as she did except for one big difference.

"O no she's wearing a skirt and I am dressed in trousers and a cap" Sakura thinks to herself, before she blushes uncontrollably at the error in clothing.

"Umm Syaoran can you wait here a minute I forgot something." Sakura utters out to him speeding out of his car and heading back in to the house.

...Mansion...

"MrS Li" Sakura screens out for the lady of the house, running upstairs and in to the bathroom.

"What's the matter Sakura" Yelan wanders out loud, appearing behind her.

"These trousers were left out for me to go to school in today, but instead of these do you by any chance have a girls uniform skirt that i could have?"

"Yes I gave it to Syaoran to put in here ready for you but it looks like he must of changed it for those trousers you have on there."

"Well have you got a spare?" Sakura asks her desperately, before turning back to the bathroom mirror to remove her cap so she could style her middle back length hair.

"Yes i will go and get it, O and dear i will find you some shoes too so take off those boots your wearing, you look like a soldier dear."

"Ok"

10 minutes later Sakura exits the Li house for the second time that day, only this time she was wearing her correct uniform that happened to show off her perfectly curved body and long tanned legs.

She wore three inch black high heel shoes on her feet and her hair was in a Japanese bun with two long fringe bits at the front of her face to shape it nicely.

"Syaoran, sorry I took so long! Are you ready to get to school?" Sakura questions him as she gets back in to his car, being careful not to expose anything she owned to him as she takes her seat next to him.

"..."

"Syaoran Syaoran are you ok? Your going all red."

"Yyou...I'm ssupposed too driv...yyou..in in thattt?" Syaoran stumbles out nervously, as his heart beat increases rapidly to the point where he could feel it bang up agenised his chest.

"He he Syaoran, it's like 8:40AM so If you don't go now we are going to be late."

"Shit"

...Hong Kong Academy...

"Wow, god that girls hot."

"Ya she is, just look at those legs."

"Screw her legs man, have you seen her ass."

A few boys could be heard talking about Sakura as she entered the academy, causing Sakura to grimace at their comments and Syaoran's anger to flame at them intensely.

At hearing this from them he knowingly started walking closer to Sakura, watching her look at the floor in disgust as they were still passing people looking at her like a piece of meat.

"She's be mine come lunch."

"Not if i get there first, mate first come first serve."

Syaoran's temper blows out of control after herring these pricks talk about which one of them was going to try and nab Sakura.

'Nether one of your ass holes, are going to be touching My girl.' Syaoran thought seriously, before his brain when on to think about, with one of the guys he wanted to pound first for their suggestive comments.

Sakura's gaze turned afraid as it met his fierce one, causing him to calm down and smile a little in her direction.

'Syaoran do something' she thought desperately, trying to get him to understand that she only wanted him and only him to claim her.

'It looks like it's my turn to protect you now caterpillar, after all I Li Syaoran refuse to let the only person I declared myself gay for be stolen by anyone else but me...ever!' Syaoran smirks out grabbing Sakura's wrist gently , as he spins her into his arms and kisses her lovingly in front of everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS Clamp does.

Normal P.O.V

There kiss, to them felt like an eternity in a few seconds.

"Ssyaoran..."?"Sakura whispers out to Syaoran through closed eyes, as he finally decides to stop the kiss by pulling away from Sakura regretfully.

He still had hold of her waist though, eyeing her reaction and everyone else's with a victorious smirk. 'Well judging by the amount of groans and scowls I am receiving right now, they must of got the picture I drew for them.' Syaoran thought smugly, turning his attention back to Sakura who was looking at him confused.

"Umm Sorry kid my mistake, I thought you were someone else." he tells her quietly with a shrug, before letting go of her waist and walking away from her triumphantly. Leaving a now red faced angry Sakura behind, who was staring daggers in his back muttering things like..."you ass whole, ahh I am so embarrassed. I thought that maybe..."

'Sorry Sakura I will protect you, I Promise. I just can't let you know that I know the truth until I am sure of you reasons for being here.' Syaoran thinks out to himself sighing ,coming up to his first class of the day.

...In class

"Hay guys you know Syaoran, well he has a smoking hot girl friend. I saw her today in the halls and man she's a babe." One person tells five of his friends, just as Syaoran came in to the class catching their conversation. He knew that his act this morning was enough to spread that roomer and make Sakura untouchable, well at least until someone figures out that they are not really dating and it was his way of saying 'back off, she's mine!'.

"Really, No way man you mean she's going here now? Sweet it's been ages since we have had some decent babes here."

"Fuck, shut up man!" The first guy runs to him and covers his mouth quickly, noticing Syaoran.

...lunch time...

About six guys surrounded her in a circle, as she stood by her new locker with no chance of escape.

'Ahh someone help me, i just want my lunch...I am missing my Chocolate cake because of these people.' Sakura thought out depressed, until she heard a voice she instantly recognised.

"Oy trouble maker," Syaoran talks out to Sakura tapping her on the shoulder, as he comes up behind her knocking her out of her daze state of looking around lost.

"Syaoran."Sakura breaths out excitedly, turning her body around hurriedly so she could pounce into his arms.

This shocked Syaoran, causing him to blush accidentally at her actions.

"What's wrong?"He asks her trying to calm himself down, then realising something making him place a modest arm around her bum to support her and hid any kind of view anyone could see of her while in this position on him wearing a skirt.

"I got lost, and then a lot of people started to surround me." She answers him, gesturing to the guys still standing at her locker.

Syaoran at seeing them tightened his hold on Sakura possessively, before walking closer to them angrily.

"What do you think you are doing?" he ask them deadly, causing them to back away from him and Sakura almost petrified. "Ssorry man" one guy stutters out to him, before taking off running scared and being followed just as quick by the others.

Moments later he notices that Sakura is not even attempting to get off of him, causing him to sigh knowingly. 'She'll never change!' he thought as he just started to walk towards the cafeteria with Sakura.

...Flash back... Second date between Syaoran and Sakura.

"Caterpillar, caterpillar, where are you?" Syaoran calls out for Sakura worriedly.

They had gone to Tokyo street carnival together and she had somehow gotten separated from him ,as he was playing on a shooting stool.

Moments later he found her curled up on her knees beside one of the portable toilets they had there, crying out his name in a small voice.

"Caterpillar" Syaoran ran to her and placed a hand on her shoulder knocking her out of her cries for him.

"Ssyaoran" Sakura exclaims excitedly through teary eyes, as she jumps up onto his body and feels his arms envelope her for support.

"I got lost" she tells him tightening her body's hold on him, so she could snuggle into his neck for comfort.

"It's ok now, your safe I am here." He utters to her, calmly stroking the back of her hair in a soothing motion. Her body relaxed shortly after feeling him comfort her like this but she still continued to hold on to him strongly, giving Syaoran no opportunity to let her go.

"Are you going to stay on me all night babe? People are starting to look at us weirdly." Syaoran tells her with a now slightly blushing face, after noticing everyone near them staring straight at them.

"Did you just call me babe? Syaoran, that's a first." Sakura asks him astonished.

"Well I call you caterpillar all the time so I just thought that change might have surprised you enough to get off of me! So troublesome."

"I am really sorry Syaoran, it's just that getting lost is the only thing that really scares me. So it takes me a while to really calm down" Sakura tells him sadly still holding on to him tightly.

"Alright" Syaoran was all he said to her, as her carries her back toward the festival easily.

...End of flash back...

"Wait here" Syaoran informs her softly, as he sits her body down at a table that already had two boys and a girl seated on in staring at them curiously.

"Mailing, watch her until I get back." Syaoran orders out to the only girl sat there next to where he put Sakura, before he lightly removes her arms from around his neck and walks up to the lunch line.

"Umm hi I'm Mailing."The girl introduced herself to Sakura after seeing Syaoran walk off.

"Sakura, nice to meet you." she says to all the people surrounding the table with a slight bow turning to face them all.

"Wow that's a nice name! I am Brian and that's Yamasaki he's Japanese too". The man next to Mailing smiles out.

"So Sakura, how do you know my cousin Syaoran?" Mailing asks her nervously, before thinking. 'They must of known each other for ages, for him to just willingly carry her in here or O my God Syaoran must like her! That got to be it because when it comes to girls, he just calls them a bother and shouts at them to leave him alone.'

"Umm I don't really, I met him yesterday. But if you are Syaoran's cousin then you must know Eriol too right?" Sakura smiles at her, waiting for her answer.

"Yea he's Syaoran's cousin from uncle's side, and I am his cousin from auntie Yelan's side. But wait you only met him yesterday? No way, then how could he let you-" Mailing shouts the last part at her in disbelieve before she gets interrupted by a stern voice.

"Mailing don't confuse her, stop asking her so many questions." Syaoran growls at his cousin, as he reproaches the table with two trays.

He sat down next to Sakura and places her food in front to her and then starts to eat his, trying to shrug off all the stared he was clearly being given by everyone but failing miserably.

"Ok that's it. Why are you staring at me" Syaoran asks, addressing everyone angrily.

At this Sakura spoke first "Well i was wandering how you knew my lunch order?"

"Lucky guess, Next." He explains flatly, dipping his index finger in her chocolate cake smirking at her pout at his action.

"Well when did you two meet? Sakura told me it was yesterday, but I know you Syaoran and there is no way in hell you would-"Malling starts but gets interrupted by Syaoran again."

"Next"

"What I wasn't finished" she stands up from her seat angrily.

"Yes you were." Syaoran answers her with one of his deathly glares, immediately silencing her back down to her seat.

"Umm, Syaoran?" Sakura says out to him, after about a minute of silence between everyone at the table.

Gaining his attention she starts to speak to him again, this time in a softer almost begging tone of voice. "I was wandering if you wouldn't mind... taking me back home with you today?"

"let me think about it" Was what he says back to her mockingly, causing her cheeks to puff up angrily at him, as she stuffs the rest of her salad in to her mouth quickly.

Then seconds later Sakura could be seen taking her chocolate cake in one of her hands and her bag in the other as she got off her seat to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asks her smirking interestedly at her sudden move.

"I am leaving" Sakura paused before continuing dramatically "To find someone who does not have to 'think' about taking me home, nice to meet the rest of you." She bows at them again before looking back to Syaoran and his still smug face.

"Ahh" Sakura growls out through grinded teeth at him, before taking a big manly bight of her chocolate cake and storming off in a huff.

For some reason after seeing her mad face Syaoran starts to laugh for the second time that day, causing Brian and Yamasaki to freak out and leave the table in a hurry.

"Syaoran ? seriously cousin what fuck is wrong with you?" Mailing asked him, frightened a bit herself by his complete change in personality today.

"Wwhat ddo you mean? Mailing I am fine." Syaoran tries to explain to her still chuckling a bit, without being able to stop laughing.

"Yea right...Syaoran I am not an idiot, I know that there is no way you have just known Sakura for a day! You are acting like a totally different person today, especially around her. So Li Syaoran I give you two minutes to tell me what's going on or I will tell you mother about last year when we crashed into her car and blamed it on the limo driver she fired for it!" Mailing threatens him, pleased with his reaction.

"Fine I will tell you, on two conditions! One is that you keep your mouth shut about that and two you help me find out!"

"Deal, but find out what?"

"Well..." ..10 minutes later

"Wow this shit is deep! So you want me to find out the reason for her coming here?"

"Yea, can you do it?"

"Of cause, you know I can manipulate anyone in to telling me anything!" she tells him confidently,

"Yes unfortunately, I have only just been on the receiving end of it" Syaoran states out roughly.

"But wouldn't it be better in this situation to just ask her yourself you know 'Sakura I know you are S! what are you doing here? and O yes I love you, marry me.'" Mailing imitates Syaoran, making his fists tighten at her pissed off.

"Shut up Mailing, just find out for me."

"You got it"

...With Sakura ... normal P.O.V...walking back to her classroom...

"God Syaoran why are you such a prick!" Sakura whispers to herself, not noticing the person coming up behind her secretively.

"Yo sexy, I would know your ass anywhere." A manly voice breaths out into her ear seductively, as he tugs her body towards his aggressively. He's strong arms rounded her waist loosely, before he lowers his head to her neck and places a kiss on it.

"Signature move as always. Yue" Sakura breaths out at him, turning in is embraces to hug him back.

"AHHH I missed you, why didn't you tell any of us that you went here! It's been like a year since I last saw you babe."

"Yes I know sorry, I have been busy." He confesses to her picking her up and attaching her on to his waist with skill.

"How's Toya?"

"He misses you! Call him more ok." Sakura tells him.

"I will, listen have dinner with me tonight! I will pick you up from your last class, what is it.?"

Sakura looked confused for a minute before she fiddles in her bra and takes out her schedule.

"Double biology it says." She shows him easily, still in his arms comfortably.

"Cool no problem come on I will carry you there now, that way you can tell me what brings you here. And don't even bother telling some crap about it being because of your education, that is something you more or less told your dad and Toya to let you come here."

Sakura giggled at his knowledge about her and hugged him again happily.

"Wow you really do know me, far too well."

"Yep now spill, it must be something important for you to leave Tomoyo!"

"O Yes it was...

10 minutes later...

"No way! and now you are here to drag his ass back to Tokyo, in love with the real you. Nice I have taught you well my little kitten, just remember our moves babe and you will be fine. "

"O I will." She tells him with a kiss on the lips and a slap on the ass.

"Pick you up later then."

"Ya bye Hun." Sakura waves out to him, as she enters her classroom happily, un noticing the figure watching them from across the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does.

Chapter 5

...Outside...Sakura's biology class 3:30PM

Syaoran walked casually towards Sakura's class door and rested beside it, as his class had just finished moments ago with Mailing and so he decided he would wait for Sakura to come out.

"Hi" a voice says out to him happily, crossing the corridor.

Syaoran eyes the man for a minute, before concluding that he was relatively god like in looks like himself.

"Who are you waiting for here" he eyes the new comer suspiciously.

"My baby! you?" Yukito asks him, through a deep smile.

Syaoran thought about the guys question for a second, wandering how to reply back to him.

"My girl." Syaoran exaggerated the 'My' part of his words, looking at the new mans reaction. He knew it must have been him! The man that Mailing saw earlier, hitting on Sakura.

"Cool mate, well maybe someday we should double date." Yukito utters out confidently to him, as the doors of the classroom open.

Sakura came out with a look of surprise plastered all over her face, she just couldn't believe that Syaoran was standing in front of her with Yukito.

'What is Syaoran doing here? Was he waiting for me?' Sakura thinks to herself nervously, while a thick blush marked her cheeks.

Yukito notices Sakura's face change colour as she looked at Syaoran immediately, she was like a sister to him for the past ten years so he could tell at a glance when the tomboy he had trained was having a girls moment.

'Wow Sakura this is a first, I don't think I have ever seen you blush before? Not even in our guy training, when you asked me to help you protect Tomoyo.' Yukito smirks out knowingly, before he peers at Syaoran evilly.

'Well let's see if he's emotions are just as strong for you then, because there is no way I will ever give you Toya's and mines only special person if you are just fucking with her for her body.'

"Yo babe, are you ready." Yukito says out loud to sakura, coming up to her and lifting her around his waist tauntingly.

He's sexual actions caught Sakura off guard in front of Syaoran making her snap back to reality, just in time to hear Syaoran growl out furiously as he watched Yukitos hand travel up her skirt.

He was practically caressing her ass, but luckily for Sakura everyone else had gone from the hall so at least her modesty was safe.

A moment later, Syaoran freaked and instantly grabbed Sakura's body away from Yukito's roughly, before hugging her to his chest possessively.

Sakura blushed ferociously at his display of jealously towards her teacher and brother's boyfriend.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again do you understand?" Syaoran warns him fiercely, tightening his hold he had on Sakura.

"Cool, Cool chill. Baby girl I think we should get going to dinner so say your good byes to him, and I will wait for you in the car." Yukito informs her, walking away from the embracing couple smiling.

"What? Fuck you, there is no way in hell that she is going with you!" Syaoran shouts out to the man's back angrily.

"Syaoran calm down, Yukito is not a bad guy."

"what are you kidding? He was touching you! Why didn't you stop him!" he frowns at her still in his arms, not planning to let her go.

"Syaoran don't be stupid, he is my brothers boyfriend" She notifies him smiling, before she continues.

"Do you really think that I would let any other straight man except you touch me like that? He has been like a second brother to me for ten years, Yukito was the one who helped me save a very impotent friend to me from a bad situation."

Syaoran thought for a minute about her explanation to him 'So he basically taught you how to become S, so you could help Tomoyo. No wander his mannerisms looked familiar, not just anyone knows you like to be picked up either.'

"I am sorry" Syaoran tells her finally letting go of her and starting again.

"I should of-"

"What?"

"Never mind, let's just go home" he mutters to her, grabbing her hand and heading towards the car park.

"What I can't, I am going to dinner with Yukito." she says out, fighting his pull a bit.

"No you're not, I get the fact he's gay and would never be attracted to you however he was touching you without even batting an eyelid which, means he is also capable of rape-."

"SYAORAN LI" Sakura yells at him, ripping her hand from his sharply.

"How dear you talk about Yuki like that." she cries out at him hotly, running away quickly from him pissed off.

"Shit"

...20 minutes later Yukito's car...

"and then he said that if you could do that then you could even rape me, god what an idiot." Sakura tells her brothers boyfriend what happened with Syaoran before she left.

He chuckled, happily replying to her "I like him, he's a good one."

"Wah Yukito he practically called you a rapist and you like him" Sakura asked him confused as they reached the restaurants car park."

"Yes at least he has some self restraint and thinking ability when he is absolutely livid with anger, seeing the person he loves get felt up by someone else. He was being practical, to be honest if I saw some man touch my Toya like that I would off kill them straight away. "

"Yyou thinkk he's in love with mee, but that's stupid. I have only known him two days as Sakura!"

"Well believe it or not babe he is defiantly in love with you!"

"How?"

"Well considering the time frame, it could only be because of two reasons: One he already knows you are S and is Fucking with you or Two he's a prick and just wants your body."

...8PM...LI Mansion...

"Syaoran will you stop pacing, you're giving us all a headache."His mother tell shim, in the lounge were the whole family was gathered."

"Mother haven't you heard what I have been telling you all for the past hour. Sakura is out there with him."

"We know" everyone in the room replied to him in unison fed up, at Syaoran's abnormal behaviour.

"Syaoran just sit down and calm down, he's practically her gay best friend she is fine." Mailing tells him reassuringly.

"We don't know that for sure, by now they could have done anything. I should know!" He tells her realistically thinking about his and Sakura's locker room incident.

"Well they are one of each." One of Syaoran sister says out shrugging, causing Syaoran to pace faster with a deep throat growl.

"Look Syaoran, are you sure this Sakura, is the S guy you were always talking to us about on the phone?" Another sister pips out.

"Positive" he tells her turning to pace the other way.

"Then for god sake just tell her how you feel, that way we can all get some peace."

"That's it" he screams out excitedly to himself, clicking his fingers and running out the room quickly.

Ten minutes later the front door goes and Sakura walks in sadly, all night she just couldn't stop thinking about what Yukito had said.

'Two reasons hu...How can I know which one it really is? Seduce him! '

"Sakura" Syaoran's holler to her knocks her out of her thoughts, as she sees him run to her excited.

Then all of a sudden he could be seen skidding across the mansions floor to her on his knees happy, landing perfectly in front of her.

"Marry me!" He asks her profusely blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS Clamp does.

Chapter 6

"WHAT? Syaoran your insane! We have only known each other for two days?" Sakura tells him surprised as her face turns a florescent shade of pink and her legs give out from underneath her, bringing her down to Syaoran's level.

Syaoran caught her shoulders to steady her and said out seriously. "Sakura, do you honestly believe that I would go through so much trouble to propose to someone who I had only just met, especially without any feelings towards them?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment in shock, before their eyes met in a loving gaze that put everything they were talking about on hold for a split second.

Then realisation hit her bringing her back to reality in a hurry, before she tore her eyes from his and looked down and asked him ashamed.

"Sso youu know then?" she stutters out about to cry.

At her answer Syaoran smirked and brought her body to his gently developing her into a warm hug, as he buried his face in the crock of her neck to kissed it lovingly.

"Yes as soon as I lifted you from Wei I noticed, as on our first Date I got to know your body weight pretty well." He informs her coming out of the hug reluctantly to look at her.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran, I know I should have told you who I was but I fell in love with you, to the point where I just couldn't bring myself to lie to you any more or confess the truth. So I decided to leave as S and come back as the real me and try to win your love back, but I got in to that car accident and when I come out of my coma three weeks later you had gone." She utters to him with tears falling down her face rapidly, before she continues to talk shakily.

"Tthats when I asked Eriol for help in finding you."

"Ahh so he was in on this as well." Syaoran lets out half smiling, bringing Sakura's body back in to his arms to sooth her crying state.

'No wonder she knew what school I was going to here.' Syaoran thought, happily closing his eyes and breathing in her scent.

"Syaoran" Sakura asks him out calmer now.

"Mmm."

"Are you angry at me?" She asks him worriedly.

He contemplated his response to her for a minute, before smiling at her softly caressing her teary face.

"Not now I know your reason." He says to her normally trying to hide his evil grin that began to spread across his features, as he started to talk again.

"But there is one thing I would like to know, since we are pushing things out in the open."

"What?"

"Sakura...Why did you come here?" he asks her curiously, even though he already knew the answer

"Syaoran Li, don't you start! You know perfectly well what I am doing here." she slaps him playfully.

"So it was me then." he lifts her chin and brings her in to an unstoppable passionate kiss.

Sakura sat there for a second before returning his kiss just as eagerly, as she raps her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

Then the next thing she knew, Syaoran was hungrily taking her into his arms and moving towards the stair case.

Un known to them six pair of eyes were on them watching them intensely, as they disappeared up stairs.

"Why is Syaoran taking her up stairs when its only nine o'clock? He normally goes to bed at eleven." Syaoran's youngest sister wonders out loudly.

"For god's sake, use your brain honey she's practically your sister in Law now." Mailing tells her sighing.

"What? I didn't see her say yes? Did you?" the twenty year old woman, retorts back at her puzzled.

"We all did, it's known as a silent Yes." Yelan tells her daughter, before walking away from the cracked door they were spying out of and to her office.

...Up stairs...

Syaoran bedroom door closed with a bang, as Sakura's body got pushed up against it roughly.

Somewhere along the way to his room Sakura had adjusted positions so she was wrapped around his waist seductively.

The kisses they were giving each other at that point, could not be stopped it was like no one else existed in the world apart from them.

Sakura made the first move towards him by secretly un buttering his top and slipping it off, causing Syaoran to brake there kiss for a second looking at her smiling at him evilly.

At this Syaoran growled at her hungrily, before taking her supported body away from his door, eagerly attacking her neck ferociously with sucking butterfly kisses that un controllably made her moan out his name in pleasure.

Hearing her call out his name so blissfully sent shivers down his spine, causing him to move his hands up her back and unhook her bra.

Sakura smiled at his actions and decided she would take his hint and remove her school shirt and her now hanging bra, leaving the top half of her totally exposed to him.

His eyes fell on to her in amazement, as he just couldn't believe that her breasts were as big as what was in front of him. The sight of seeing Sakura topless really did stun him, so much that he lost his concentration and fell on to his bed with her. This put Sakura in a straddling position on top of him, laughing down at him amused.

Syaoran looked at her with wide eyes. 'why is she laughing at a time like this' he thought clueless.

She used this moment, where Syaoran was just staring at her in confusion to attack him with her lips and trail her kisses all the way down to his abdomen.

"Ssakura" Syaoran utters out in a whisper, as he felt her unbutton his trousers and slide them and his boxers down his legs slowly as she continued to kiss and caress his lower region with her mouth skilfully.

"O god" Syaoran growls out in pleasure as he feels his man hood increase in size under Sakura's influence, until he could not take it anymore and immediately changed places with her so he was on top of her.

He uses this opportunity to take one of her nipples in her mouth while he lightly touched and flicked the other sending Sakura's body into frenzy, which made her grab his head from his position and take his lips in gulping them both into another hot and passion filled kiss.

Syaoran took Sakura skirt in his hand and started to yank on it fiercely on both sides, until it reached her feet and he kicked it off of her discarding it along with her knickers she was wearing.

Then that was it, they self control was gone. The whole night was then filled with them making love.

...6:30AM...

Syaoran lade in bed, staring at Sakura's naked body in his arms. To him yesterday was the best day of his life and it was defiantly going to show on his face today.

He kisses her lovingly and gets out of bed to get breakfast ready for both of them.

...10 minutes later...

"Wow so Casanova is up then? What about sister in law is she coming down for breakfast?" Syaoran's oldest sister teases out to him coming in to the kitchen, before she takes a seat on the table looking at him smugly.

"O Hi sis I didn't see you there, would you like some breakfast too" Syaoran asks her kindly, too busy on cloud nine to notice what she just said to him.

His sisters mouth dropped in shock, she was in awe at her brother. 'WHAT? He is actually being nice to me and not telling me to shut up or anything! Could it be that all he needed since dad died was a girlfriend to stop being so deadly?'

"Dear, close your mouth you're not a codfish." Yelan tells her daughter, as she comes in to the kitchen.

"BBUT Motherr Syaoronn is..." she trails of her sentence, as she points at Syaoran who could now be seen singing and frolicking around his cooking station happily dancing to himself.

"This is what happens to a man who as just experienced sexual intercourse the night before dear, in which he had better have asked Fujitaka's permission before doing so yesterday. Right Syaoran?"

At hearing his mother say this Syaoran stops dead in his movements and drops the spatula he was using on the floor with a 'clank'.

'Fuck if her brother is as insane as I remember him to be, what is her dad like...'Syaoran thinks to himself as his face pales.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS CLAMP does.

Chapter 7

Kitchen...

"Morning." A dazed voice says from the kitchen door as she enters.

"Morning Sakura, how did you sleep?" Syaoran's oldest sister asked her suggestively as she takes a seat next to her at the table.

"Fine thank-"

"SAKURA" Syaoran shouts out at her knocking himself out of his own petrified state, running towards her like his life depended on it.

"What? Syaoran, what's the matter? Why are you so pale?" Sakura questions him, as he knelt down beside her and rested his head in her lap hugging her waist tightly.

"Wwhat is your Ffather like? I mean he's nothing like your brother is he?" he asks her nervously, looking up at her pathetically from her lap.

"Well they are father and son so they are bound to be alike I suppose, why?" Sakura thinks out loudly to herself, before looking down at Syaoran wonderingly.

"Shit, what have I done" Syaoran asks himself pitifully"

"Syaoran Li, language!"

"Sorry mother," Syaoran breaths out as he gets off of Sakura.

"There are pancakes for breakfast." Syaoran states out to the people in the kitchen, before leaving out the door sighing deeply.

'I need a battle plan' Syaoran thought.

...One month later...

"Syaoran I –"

"Sorry Sakura, I am really busy so I can't stop." Syaoran tells her hurriedly, as he takes off towards the school car park without so much as a glance back.

"What? Are you kidding me, Syaoran Li you have blatantly been avoiding me this whole time. What's the matter with you?" Sakura shouts out angrily, as she watches Syaoran's retreating figure get smaller and smaller.

"Ahhhhh, that man, am so mad. He asks me to marry him, we have sex. Then he avoids me like the plague". Sakura states out in a matter of face tone of voice to herself, before continuing...

"And to top all my problems off, I can even go one day without feeling sick."

...Li Mansion...8pm

Knock...knock..

"Come in"

"Yelan, do you happen to know where Syaoran is ? I can't find him anywhere. I think he is avoiding me?" Sakura tell Syaoran's mother sadly, as she enters her office tiredly and takes a seat opposite to her.

"No, he rushed off straight after school to Japan. Sorry Sakura." Yelan utters out to her without looking up from the paper work she was doing.

"Ok, thank you any way" Sakura lets out to her getting up to leave, until a farm yet soft grip envelopes her wrist to prevent her from leaving. This caused Sakura to turn back to the person with teary eyes, and a wondering expression.

"Sakura, are you ok? You don't look too good these days." Yelan questions her worriedly, looking at her for a answer.

"Actually Yelan I-"

"SAKURA!" Yelan shouts out, as she catches the now unconscious girl in her arms.

...10pm...Hospital

"Doctor, what's wrong with Sakura? Why did she just faint like that?" Yelan asks out worriedly, as she and her four daughters could be seen huddling close together crying softly, in the hospital waiting area for there answer.

"Not to worry Mrs Li, the girl is fine, she is just tired. The baby's development has just exhausted her a little."

"WHAT!BABY!The five cry out in unison causing the Doctors to be so surprised, he steps back a bit.

"Babies, Its twins. They are very healthy, and look to be in good condition so the mother should be very proud."

"O my go-"Yelan exclaimed on the verge of fainting, letting her daughters hold her up for support before continuing after a few breaths...

"So how far gone is she then Doctor?"

"About a month or so, I would say" The doctor tells them, touching his chin in thought.

"Is she awake yet? Can we see her?" Yelan asks him hopefully, earning her a shake of the head from the doctor.

"No I am afraid not, in young mothers such as Sakura she is going to need plenty of rest while she is pregnant or she may run the risk of loosening them altogether. It would be best just to let her sleep for as long as she needs to here."

"OK, doctor. We will come back and see her tomorrow then. Yelan informs him, as she turns to leave the hospital still shocked at the news.

...Mansion 11:50pm ...

"Mum, what are we going to do, as far as I know Syaoran has gone to greet Fujitaka and as formally ask for Sakura's hand in marriage. That's why he has been avoiding her lately, so he could get her families permission."

"I don't know, to be honest I am lost for words myself. She is only nineteen and now she has to be told she is carrying twins and has to be married as soon as possible to keep the Li's reputation in tacked. Not to mention, how her family will react to this piece of news." Yelan Sighs out to her daughters, as she makes her way up her mansions stairs to her study not waiting for a reply from anyone.

...1:00am

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello Fujitaka Kinomoto Speaking"

"Fujita? It's me, sorry to call you so late but i really did not know what else to do"

"Yelan? whatever is the matter, calm down and explain"

"Well I presume my son had arrived and has already spoken with you about certain things?"

"Yes, that's all been sorted out. It was late by the time him and Toya decided to stop bickering over the issue, so I offered him to spend the night here and fly back tomorrow."

"Ok that's fine then, however that's not why I am calling you this late. Its just that well... "

"Well what? Yelan me and you have been friends for too long for you to be beat around the bush like this when it come to talking with me.

"Your right, please pack and go to the air port immediately."

"What what ever for?"

"Sakura is pp- is ppregnant "

"That's no reason to – WHAT!" 'Smack'

"I am afraid you heard me correctly she's-wait Fujita? Fujita are you there

(Noise in the back ground)

"Dad...Dad are you ok..."

"Hello..."

"Hello fajita? No who is this"

"I am Toya, who are you? What did you tell my Dad to make him faint"

"What he has fainted, come on Fujitaka even I held it together better when I found out.

"Found out what? Just who are you?"

"Look never mind that, just wake your father up and tell him to come here. o and another thing tell him its twins."

"Hangs up"

'Dam that man he has always been the same, always fainting before I tell him the important bits.' Yelan thought to herself, quietly remembering the past memory of when she told him he was getting a son.

...Japan...

"Dad, get a hold of yourself" Toya shouts out at him, as he pours a bowl of cold water on his dad to wake him.

"HOE"

"Good, I am happy your finally awake. Now tell me what's going on dad? Who was that women on the phone?"

"Women? O no Yelan" Fujitaka shouts out hurriedly and picks back up his phone receiver in a panic.

"Yelan...Yelan."

"Dad it's no good, you have been out for about half an hour, the woman on that phone is long gone. She do give me a message to give to you though and that was to get over there and its twins."

"Ttwins twin what? I home she means its twin plains picking us up and not anything else doubled." Fujitaka says out sweating nervously at the thought of it being anything else.

"Anything else? Dad what are you babbling about? And i thought that Geki and the monster were weird." Toya utters out, as he watches his dad pace up and down the front room muttering to himself in a panicked state."

"Toya!"

"Yes"

"Go pack and wake up Syaoran, the three of us are leaving for Hong Kong.

"What? Why? Dad its 2:00am in the morning I am not going anywhere-"

"Sakura is pregnant!" Fujitaka lets out nervously.

"GEKI!I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Toya takes off up the stairs, in a uncontrolled rage.

Arthurs notes: my beta has kept this chapter for too long now so i am just publishing it without. So sorry for the huge mistakes. But i am getting a lot of emails asking me for this story and it is really unfair that u guys who have read my stories had to wait this long. So here it is.. please review... xx


End file.
